Demi Lovato/Charts
A list of Demi Lovato's songs/albums on several charts worldwide. Billboard= Artist 100 The chart blends information culled from album sales, track sales, radio airplay, streaming and social media fan interaction to provide a weekly multi-dimensional ranking of an artist's popularity across all the main means of music consumption. Social 50 A ranking of the most active artists on the world's leading social networking sites. Artists' popularity is determined by a formula blending their weekly additions of friends/fans/followers along with artist page views and weekly song plays, as measured by Next Big Sound. Billboard 200 The Billboard 200 is a record chart ranking the 200 highest-ranking music albums and EPs in the United States, published weekly by Billboard magazine. Hot 100 The Billboard Hot 100 is the music industry standard record chart in the United States for singles, published weekly by Billboard magazine. Chart rankings are based on radio play, online streaming, and sales (physical and digital). Bubbling Under Hot 100 The Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles (previously known as Bubbling Under the Hot 100) is a chart published weekly by Billboard magazine in the United States. The chart lists the top singles that have not previously charted on the main Billboard Hot 100. Adult Contemporary The Adult Contemporary chart is published weekly by Billboard magazine and lists the most popular songs on adult contemporary radio stations in the United States. The chart is compiled based on airplay data submitted to Billboard by stations that are members of the Adult Contemporary radio panel. Adult Pop Songs The Adult Top 40 (also known as Adult Pop Songs) chart is published weekly by Billboard magazine and ranks "the most popular adult top 40 as based on radio airplay detections measured by Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems." Catalog Albums Catalog Albums is a fifty-position weekly albums chart produced by Billboard Magazine which ranks the best-selling catalog albums in the United States, regardless of genre. Billboard defines a catalog title as one that is more than eighteen months old and that has fallen below position 100 on the Billboard 200. Dance Club Songs The Dance Club Songs chart (previously known as Hot Dance Club Songs, Club Play Singles, Hot Dance Club Play, Hot Dance/Disco and Disco Action) is a weekly national survey of the songs that are most popular in U.S. dance clubs. It is compiled by Billboard exclusively from playlists submitted by nightclub disc jockeys who must apply and meet certain criteria to become "Billboard-reporting DJs." Dance/Mix Show Airplay Dance/Mix Show Airplay (formerly Hot Dance Airplay) is a monitored electronic dance music radio chart that is featured weekly in Billboard magazine. The chart came about as a result of the small but influential impact of electronic dance music on the radio in the United States and the stations that program it. Digital Albums This week's top-downloaded albums across all genres, ranked by sales data as compiled by Nielsen Music. Digital Songs This week's top-downloaded songs across all genres, ranked by sales data as compiled by Nielsen Music. Holiday Airplay Latin Pop Songs This week's most popular Latin pop songs, ranked by radio airplay detections as measured by Nielsen Music. Mainstream Top 40 Mainstream Top 40 (also called Pop Songs on billboard.com and sometimes referred to as Top 40/CHR) is a 40-song music chart published weekly by Billboard Magazine which ranks the most popular songs being played on a panel of Top 40 radio stations in the United States. MySpace Songs On-Demand Songs A ranking of the top on-demand play request and plays from unlimited listener-controlled radio channels on leading music subscription services. Radio Songs This week's most popular songs across all genres, ranked by radio airplay audience impressions as measured by Nielsen Music. Rhythmic Songs This week's most-played rhythmic pop songs, ranked by radio airplay detections on rhythmic-formatted stations, as measured by Nielsen Music. Streaming Songs This week's top streamed radio songs and on-demand songs and videos on leading online music services. Tastemaker Albums This week's top-selling albums based on an influential panel of stores comprised of independent retailer coalitions and smaller regional chains, ranked by sales data as compiled by Nielsen Music. Top Album Sales This week's top-selling albums across all genres, ranked by sales data as compiled by Nielsen Music. |-| Billboard Canada= Canadian Albums The Canadian Albums Chart is the official album sales chart in Canada. It is compiled every Tuesday by U.S.-based music sales tracking company Nielsen SoundScan, and published every Tuesday by Billboard. Hot 100 The Canadian Hot 100 is a music industry record chart in Canada for singles, published weekly by Billboard magazine. The Canadian Hot 100 was launched on the issue dated June 16, 2007, and is currently the standard record chart in Canada; a new chart is compiled and officially released to the public by Billboard on Tuesdays. Digital Songs |-| Australia= ARIA Singles Charts ARIA Albums Chart |-| Japan= Hot 100 |-| United Kingdom= UK Singles Chart The UK Singles Chart (currently entitled Official Singles Chart) is compiled by the Official Charts Company (OCC), on behalf of the British record industry, listing the top-selling singles in the United Kingdom, based upon physical sales, paid-for downloads and streaming. |-| Category:Career